Das Familiengeheimnis
by Leontideus
Summary: Snapes Mutter besucht ihn nicht wie sonst in den Ferien, sondern mitten im Schuljahr, weil sie ihm unbedingt etwas bzgl. des Familiengeheimnisses sagen. Snape fürchtet vor seinen Schülern bloßgestellt zu werden und bekommt daher Alpträume. Was ist das woh
1. Der Alptraum

Hier kommt meine erste längere Geschichte. Sie basiert zwar auf den Personen aus „Harry Potter", doch nicht unbedingt auf den Ereignissen. Auch verhalten sich die Personen evtl. anders als gewohnt. Wem das nicht gefällt, sollte besser sofort aufhören zu lesen.

Ach ja, ich geh davon aus, dass Snape 1959 geboren wurde. Laut http/ ist sowohl 1959 als auch 1960 möglich. Da 1959 für diese Geschichte besser ist, habe ich mich dafür entschieden.

Grundsätzlich spielt die Geschichte in dem Jahr, nachdem Harry Hogwarts verlassen hat (vorausgesetzt, er geht auch in Band 7 nach Hogwarts), also in Ginnys 7. Jahr.

Ansonsten bemühe ich mich natürlich, regelmäßig die Geschichte fortzuführen, doch da ich auch auf der Arbeit viel zu tun habe, kann ich leider nichts versprechen :-(.

Doch durch zahlreiche Reviews spornt Ihr mich natürlich an, schnell weiterzuschreiben ;-)

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Alls was Ihr kennt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keine Geld, sondern will Euch und mir nur etwas die Zeit vertreiben.

* * *

**1. Der Alptraum**

_Mit finsterem Gesicht schritt Snape durch die Schülerreihen und begutachtete die Tränke. Gerade beugte er sich über den Kessel eines Schülers, dessen Trank fast komplett eingekocht war und setzte zu einem gehässigen Kommentar an, als es an der Tür klopfte. _

_Bevor Snape noch „Herein" sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine rundliche Dame trat ein._

„_Mein Engel!" mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen stürzte sie sich auf Snape und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Snape stand wie erstarrt da. Das musste ein Alptraum sein!_

„_Willst Du Deiner Mami nicht einen Kuss geben?" Als hätte ihm jemand den Imperius-Fluch verpasst gehorchte er._

_Von den Schülern, die die gesamte Szene natürlich interessiert beobachtet hatten, kamen vereinzelt unterdrückte Lacher. Doch noch immer war Snape nicht in der Lage, sich aus dem Bann seiner Mutter zu lösen und den Missetätern zumindest einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen._

„_Ach, und ihr seid also die talentierten Schüler, denen mein Sohn sein enormes Wissen weitergibt? Das ist doch bestimmt Euer Lieblingsfach, nicht wahr?" alle beeilten sich natürlich eifrig zu nicken, auch wenn die Zahl der grinsenden und kichernden Schüler sich erhöht hatte._

„_Ja, mein Engel ist wirklich ein sehr guter und netter Lehrer und so talentiert!" stolz kniff sie Snape in die Wange. Etliche Schüler hatten inzwischen Mühe, nicht vor lauter Lachen laut loszuprusten. Einige malträtierten ihre Hand während andere unter ihren Tisch abgetaucht waren. Snape registriert dies alles aus dem Augenwinkel, doch als hätte seine Mutter einen Lähmzauber über ihm ausgesprochen, konnte er noch immer nur seine Mutter anstarren und nicht reagieren. Innerlich platze er fast vor Wut und Scham, doch äußerlich war sein Gesicht noch immer so eiskalt und blass wie sonst auch. _

„_Aber Junge, wie Du schon wieder aussiehst! Und Deine Robe hast Du auch schmutzig gemacht!" Wurde Snape nun von seiner Mutter getadelt. Snape wäre am liebsten tot umgefallen, als seine Mutter nun anfing, den Kragen seiner Robe zu ordnen, Pulverreste von seiner Robe klopft und mit Spucke und einem Taschentuch dann auch noch einen Fleck in seinem Gesicht entfernte. Die ganze Klasse brüllte nun vor Lachen._

_

* * *

_

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Snape. Ein Glück! Es war nur ein Alptraum. Naja, zumindest der größte Teil war seinem Traum entsprungen. Seit Tagen hatte er Alpträume. Genau genommen, seit sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie ihn besuchen würde.

„Warum nur? Hat das nicht Zeit bis zu den Ferien?", dachte er ärgerlich.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn noch nie in der Schule besucht. Höchstens in den Ferien hatten sie sich gesehen. Und er war froh drum. Doch diesmal musste sie ihn unbedingt so bald wie möglich sehen. Nein, es hat keine Zeit bis zu den Ferien. Sie hatte doch nur so große Angst um ihn. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre Antwort verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

In seinen Träumen war sie immer wie eine rundliche, freundliche Oma. Doch in Wirklichkeit war sie klein und zierlich. Ihre Augen – so schwarz wie die seinen – blickten meist wie ein scheues Rehkitz in die Welt. Vor allem hatte sie Angst. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie sich so oft mit seinem Vater gestritten hat. Auch Snapes Anerkennung hat sie durch ihre ständige Angst verloren.

Sein Vater – ein Muggel – hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man sich in der Welt behauptet. Von ihm hat er Stärke und Selbstvertrauen gelernt. Doch gleichzeitig hatte sein Vater ihm gezeigt, wie er niemals werden will und dafür hasste er ihn...

Snape schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Sein Vater war tot und nun musste er sich alleine mit seiner Mutter herumschlagen! Wütend stand er auf und zog sich an. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn weiterzugrübeln. Es würde ihn nur noch aggressiver machen. So beschloss er, seine Zeit stattdessen dem neuen Trank zu widmen – dort könnte er wenigsten Fortschritte sehen und würde seine Zeit nicht sinnlos vergeuden.

* * *

Bitte schreibt mir, was Euch gefallen oder nicht gefallen hat, damit meine Geschichte besser wird – ist wie gesagt meine erste länger und meine dritte überhaupt gg – und wie gesagt: je mehr Reviews, desto schneller kommt die Fortsetzung ;-) 


	2. Die Ankunft

**2. Die Ankunft**

Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben der 7. Klässler – oder zumindest versuchte er es. Seine Gedanken schweifen immer wider ab zu seiner Mutter, die jeden Augenblick ankommen dürfte. Wie könnte er ihr Erscheinen nur verhindern? Wo könnte er sich verstecken? Sollte er Hogwarts verlassen? Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er stellte sich an wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hat! So schlimm würde Ihr Besuch ja wohl nicht werden. Was sie ihm wohl so dringendes zu sagen hat?

Während er noch so grübelte, klopfte es. Snape erstarrte innerlich.

„Herein." Seine Stimme war leicht beschlagen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat freundlich lächelnd ein.

„Ihr Besuch ist da, Severus." dann drehte er sich zu jemanden um, der wohl hinter ihm stand, „Kommen Sie ruhig herein."

Zögerlich trat eine kleine, zierliche Dame ein.

„Hallo Severus."

„Hallo Mutter." Snapes Stimme war noch kälter als gewöhnlich.

„Ich hoffe, wir stören Sie nicht." erkundigte Dumbledore sich besorgt.

„Naja..."

„Ich hab gerade auch nicht so viel Zeit." beruhigte er Snape.

„Sie erwähnten gerade, dass Sie seit Ihrer eigenen Schulzeit nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren, ist das richtig?" knüpfte Dumbledore an ein zuvor unterbrochenes Gespräch an.

„Ja, irgendwie hat sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben."

„Ich muss gleich noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Doch was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie anschließend etwas im Schloss herumführe und Sie etwas in Erinnerungen schwelgen? Ich glaub, Severus hat heute noch einiges zu erledigen und daher leider nur wenig Zeit." Bot Dumbledore Mrs. Snape an.

„Ja, das wäre sehr freundlich."

„Albus, dass ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich habe heute tatsächlich noch einiges zu tun." Snape war seine Erleichterung richtig anzuhören. So hätte er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe vor ihr.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, anscheinend war Snape nicht allzu begeistert vom Besuch seiner Mutter. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er in letzter Zeit dauernd so schlecht gelaunt war. Doch er ging nicht näher darauf ein.

„Soll ich Sie dann unten in der großen Halle treffen?", erkundigte Mrs. Snape sich.

„Nein, nein. Wenn ich mit meinen Erledigungen fertig bin, werde ich Sie in Ihrem Zimmer abholen. Jetzt begrüßen Sie erst mal in aller Ruhe ihren Sohn!" mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ er den Raum.

Nachdem Dumbledore weg war, fühlte Eileen Snape sich etwas sicherer und ging freudig auf ihren Sohn zu.

„Schön Dich zu sehen, mein Sch..." sie bemerkte Snapes Blick und korrigierte sich hastig „äh – Severus."

Sie umarmte ihn herzlich. Snape tätschelte kurz ihren Rücken uns schob sie dann hastig weg.

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" Snape verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„War der Unterricht heute wieder schlimm?" fragte sie mitleidig.

„Nicht schlimmer als... sonst." Fast hätte er gesagt „Nicht schlimmer als Dein Besuch." doch dann hätte er sich wieder anhören dürfen, dass er keinen Respekt vor ihr hätte und sie sich doch nur um ihn sorge und sein Bestes wolle. Bla bla bla. Snape verdrehte innerlich wieder die Augen.

„Ach, die Kinder wissen einfach nicht zu schätzen, was für einen genialen und begabten Lehrer sie haben." Stolz lächelte sie ihn an.

„Naja….." auch wenn er nicht viel von seiner Mutter hielt, so wusste wenigstens sie seine Talente zu schätzen.

„Woran arbeitest Du denn gerade?" Interessiert schaute sie zu der offen stehenden Tür, hinter der sich Snapes Experimentierkerker befand. Gerne hätte er sich jetzt ausführlich über seinen neuen Trank ausgelassen – wenn sein Gegenüber ein fachkundiger Zaubertrankbrauer wäre, doch es war nur seine Mutter und diese hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von Zaubertränken. Leider ließ sie sich nicht mit einer halbherzigen Erklärung abspeisen sonder wollte genau wissen, was der Trank bewirkte, welche Zutaten drin waren und wie gefährlich der Trank war.

Bevor sie ihre nächste Frage stellen konnte, kam Snape ihr bevor.

„Mutter, soll ich Dir nicht gerade Dein Zimmer zeigen? Dann kannst Du schon mal in Ruhe Deine Koffer auspacken und Dich etwas frisch machen, bevor Dumbledore Dich abholt."

„Ja gerne. Außerdem hast Du ja auch noch viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, ich hab Dich nicht zu sehr aufgehalten?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Doch jetzt komm." Mit schnellen Schritten brachte er sie zu einem der Gästezimmer im ersten Stock. Zum Glück konnte er sich schnell von ihr befreien und rannte fast in sein Büro zurück. Unterwegs kollidierte er mit Ginny Weasley. Doch er war so erleichtert, seine Mutter fürs erste los geworden zu sein, dass er sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigte, bevor er weiter stürmte. Ginny war über diese Freundlichkeit so verdattert, dass sie ihm nur mit offenem Mund nachschaute. Snape war in letzter Zeit wirklich merkwürdig.

In seinem Büro angekommen sank Snape mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung zurück in seinen Sessel. Das erste Treffen war geschafft, doch noch war sie nicht wieder weg und noch hat sie ihm nicht gesagt, was so schrecklich wichtig ist, dass es keinen Aufschub bis zu den Ferien duldet – damit stand ihm das Schlimmste erst noch bevor…

* * *

Snape gab es auf. Er konnte sich ja doch nicht mehr konzentrieren. Die restlichen Aufsätze würden bis morgen auf sein vernichtendes Urteil warten müssen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es auch langsam Zeit für das Abendessen wurde – auch wenn er keine Lust darauf hatte, denn dort würde er vermutlich wieder mit seiner Mutter zusammentreffen.

Schlecht gelaunt erhob sich Snape von seinem Schreibtisch. Bevor er sein Büro verließ prüfte er noch mal den neuen Trank und machte sich dann mit wehendem Umhang auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Dort angekommen stellte er fest, dass er einer der ersten war. Einige Schüler saßen schon dort und aßen. Der Lehrertisch dagegen war bis auf Dumbledore leer.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er durch die Halle und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl neben fallen.

„Ah Severus! Schön, dass Sie da sind. Ihre Mutter war etwas erschöpft und hat sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Ich hab ihr etwas zu Essen bringen lassen. Morgen früh wird sie dann mit uns zusammen frühstücken. Ich hab bereits veranlasst, dass ein Stuhl für sie am Lehrertisch bereitgestellt wird."

Snape blickte starr auf seinen Teller und nickte nur. Wieso konnte sie nicht auch weiterhin in ihrem Zimmer essen? Und dann auch noch am Lehrertisch! Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore sie dazu überredet!

„Sie scheinen nicht sonderlich erfreut über den Besuch ihrer Mutter, Severus."

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Was sollte er Dumbledore nur sagen? Dass er seine Mutter nicht leiden konnte? Dass er wünschte, er müsste sie nie wieder sehen? Was dann kommen würde war Snape klar. Dumbledore mit seiner Sanftheit und seinem Edelmut, der jedem alles verzeiht und am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt Frieden schließen würde! Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass es auch Familien gab, die sich besser aus dem Weg gingen.

„Es ist -, es ist nur so ungewohnt." Versuchte er sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu retten.

Dumbledore ging nicht weiter darauf ein auch wenn er überzeugt war, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Doch irgendwann würde Snape es ihm schon von sich aus erzählen. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich nach den Fortschritten bei seinem neuen Trank. Dumbledore erzählte Snape begeistert jede kleine Kleinigkeit über den neuen Trank und vergaß dabei fast das Essen.

Als er das Abendessen doch irgendwann beendet hatte, ging er auf direktem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er ging nicht mehr zu seiner Mutter und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht wie Dumbledore glaubte. Er war froh, dass er sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr sehen musste und dachte lieber nicht an morgen.

* * *

Na, wenn Snape da nicht gleich wieder einen Alptraum hat ;-)

Bitte lasst mir ein kurzes Review da ganz lieb guck


End file.
